


Sinnoh Star

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Harems, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FeatureAsh Pikachu and Aipom are headed for the Sinnoh region. His adventures had showed him the possibilities to battle, and going to Sinnoh he didn’t just want to go for the Pokémon League he wanted to try being a coordinator as well. He believed that by doing both he could create a unique style all his own just like Brandon said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trainer and Coordinator

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Working On Others

Chap 1 Trainer and Coordinator

There was a brand new region to explore. Pikachu of course was always ready to battle, and although Aipom (M) was the same he also liked showing off his moves like he saw May do in contests.

Pikachu –Static

Thunderbolt

Volt Tackle

Quick Attack

Iron Tail

Aipom – Skill Link

Fury Swipes

Double Team

Swift

Focus Punch

It was going to be a challenge but it was one he was looking forward to taking. From the rumor he heard if you enter both Pokémon League and Contests you are allowed to carry an additional 4 Pokémon for a total of 10. This was exciting for Ash cause it meant having more friends to travel with.

Team Rocket was up to their old tricks, as they tried to take Pikachu from Ash, the electric mouse escaped but the group was separated. Meanwhile Dawn was a girl dreaming of being a coordinator she chose Piplup and had started on her journey.

She bumped into Pikachu and tried to catch him not knowing he was someone else’s. He battled Piplup and ended up frying her bike in the crossfire. (Pikachu’s Bike Death Count 3) However despite her sadness when Team Rocket’s Pokémon came in to take Pikachu she knew what she had to do.

Dawn battled Team Rocket, and with a Piplup and Pikachu combo they were blasting off again. Ash was on a fierce search for Pikachu but wasn’t having any luck. He did however bump into an old friend. “Brock it’s good to see you.”

“Yeah looks like we both had the same idea.” He hugged his friend. “Oh Ash I’ve missed holding you in my arms.” Aipom growled and smacked Brock back using his tail. ‘Damn cock blocked by Pokémon.’ That made him realize. “Ash where is Pikachu?”

“Team Rocket separated us but we are on our way to find him.”

“Alright I’m with you.” He says giving Ash a charming smile, Aipom growled and his tail curled up in a focus punch stance, just a warning.

They were off with Aipom searching through the trees. A crash course in meeting Starly cut that interaction short. The two began to rumble. “Hey Aipom cool it we still need to find Pikachu.”

“Wait Ash, you could use Starly to help find Pikachu.” Brock states and Ash smiled.

“Hey your right, Aipom use Swift.” Golden stars rained down upon the bird. “Follow it up with Fury Swipes.” The barrage of scratches weakened Starly. “Go PokéBall!” it sucked up the bird type and after three jiggles he was caught.

Unknown to Ash his capture was watched by Paul, a very unique trainer. “Come on if that Pokémon is that weak why catch it.”

Starly was called out to help search for Pikachu. They bumped into Paul, and the purple haired teen had a bad attitude, he had attacked Ash’s Starly thinking it was wild. Apparently he had caught three others, he scanned them looking for the strongest one and released the others. “Hey that’s mean, how could you do that to your Pokémon?”

“They were weak so they aren’t wanted on my team!” he snapped. “If you got something to say, say it in a battle.”

“You got it!” his Pokémon cheered, itching to battle this punk.

“We will battle 3 on 3.” He says and Ash grimaced.

“I only have two Pokémon right now.”

“Only two, what a loser!” he says turning his back to Ash.

A dazzling flash drew their attention. “Ash that’s…”

“Yeah that’s Pikachu’s Volt Tackle.”

‘A Volt Tackle huh?’ Paul smirked. “Now that could be interesting.”

Ash gets his Pikachu back and they send team rocket blasting off. They return to Professor’s lab and let everyone know Pikachu was safe. His Pokémon rested up, they were about to head out when they bumped into Paul again.

“You got three Pokémon now right? So let’s battle.”

“Fine with me.” He says. They use the Professor’s battle field, and they stood across each other. Aipom and Pikachu rode on Ash’s shoulders.

“You look like the type, so why don’t we make this interesting. First one with two wins has the loser suck his cock!”

“What’d you say?”

“We don’t have to bet if you’re scared. I just figured a loser like you was better at other things.”

“Grr I’ll show you, fine it’s a bet!” The first battle was between their Starly. Ash’s put up a good fight but couldn’t win.

Still even though he won, he didn’t have a kind word for his Pokémon; while Ash had words of encouragement for his Pokémon. “You’ll be putting that mouth to better use, when I win.”

“Aipom I choose you!” Aipom hopped off his shoulder and onto the field.

“Chimchar stand by for battle!” The two Pokémon clashed with Paul brimming for confidence. However Aipom showed him a strange way of battling, it’s weird and fluid moves had Chimchar unable to keep up. From a Double Team into a Fury Swipes Chimchar took a lot of damage, then they followed up with Focus Punch while Chimchar used Flame Wheel.

Paul thought it was his win, but Aipom pulled off a graceful dodge and landed a Focus Punch, and it was a K.O. for Chimchar. “Grr, pathetic!” he returned the fire type.

Aipom ran back over to Ash. “Good job Aipom.” He pet him and the Pokémon smiled.

Next was the final fight Elekid vs Pikachu. Ash knew he couldn’t just use an electric type attack on Elekid so he starting things off with a Quick Attack. “Use Brick Break!”

Pikachu dodged the attack and hit Elekid hard. “Volt Tackle!” the powerful attack was blocked by Elekid’s Protect.

Next came a clash between Thunder and Thunderbolt, but their powers were evenly matched. Ash was ready to wrap this up with Iron Tail, while Elekid went for a Thunder Punch. The attacks landed and it was a double knock out, however Elekid did fall first. Still the match was declared a tie.

With the tie the bet was declared void. Paul released Starly saying he’d catch a better one than that. His cruel way of treating his Pokémon had Ash on edge he was gonna beat that guy.

Dawn ended up travelling with the guys, believing she could learn a lot from Ash.

Meanwhile…

Team Rocket informed Giovanni that they were in Sinnoh. Since their failure in Hoenn he was giving them one last chance. Jessie wanted to do contests so he wanted her to conquer it for team rocket. He sent her one of their Pokémon; Sneasel. She loved her cool new Pokémon!

So her team was Wobbuffet, Seviper, Dustox, and Sneasel

Next he wanted James to compete in the Sinnoh League. He had his Mime Jr. Carnivine, Cacnea, and he made a call and got his Growlie. Giovanni sent him Carvanha, he had an instant liking for James, but his rough skin made hugs painful but that was common now.

“Do well in these tasks, and I may forgive your debts and you’ll keep your place in team rocket.”

“Thank you sir!” So with new Pokémon and a new mission they were on their way.

To be continued


	2. New Friends and Dangerous Rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Working On Others

Pokémon Teams

Ash – Pikachu (M) Aipom (M) Starly (M)3/10

Dawn – Piplup (M)

Brock – Bonsly

-x-

Jessie – Wobbuffet, Seviper, Dustox, Sneasel

James – Mime Jr, Carnivine, Cacnea, Growlie, Carvanha

Meowth

-x-

Chap 2 New Friends and Dangerous Rivals

Starly was returned to his PokéBall while Aipom and Pikachu hung outside with Ash. It surprised Dawn but as the boy explained they liked riding with him outside.

They set off on their journey but Dawn was having trouble catching a new Pokémon, Ash tried to give her advice but when she learned Ash was going to be entering both the Sinnoh League and the Grand Festival she was a bit reserved taking his advice. Things didn’t go much better when they met Nando the Pokémon Bard and his Budew. She challenged him to a contest battle but lost. “I hope our paths cross again.” He says and he departs to train some more.

They find a Pokémon Center, Dawn is surprised to see Brock flirt with Nurse Joy. “But I thought he liked you Ash?”

“Well he does, but that’s Brock for you.”

They learn that Nando is having trouble deciding between Gyms and Contests. “I don’t see why he should choose, it’s more of a challenge doing both!” Ash says, and his Pokémon agree.

“Humph you sound like a kid, it’s tough work to do one or the other do you really think you can handle both?”

Ash just smiles. “We’ll see if my Pokémon want to do it then we will!”

“He’s not short on confidence that’s for sure.” Brock says.

They go off to find Nando and thanks to Starly they were able to. “My what a surprise, I was looking forward to seeing you again.” He comes up to Ash and takes his hand and kisses the back of it.

“We uh um we actually looking for you.” He stammered, he was used to Brock flirting with him but this was different. After sitting down for the night they explain they wanted to talk about his tough choice between choosing Contests or Gyms. Nando saw the appeal of both but was still torn.

“I have yet to figure out which one I should do.”

“I think you should do contests.” The girl says.

“As a former gym leader I can say you’d do well in the Sinnoh League.”

“I think you should do both.” The young male says with a smile. “Your Pokémon has a talent for both and your style would certainly do wonders.”

“Hmm, I’ll make my decision after I battle you Ash tomorrow.”

“You got it!” the group settles down listening to all the night time Pokémon singing. While Brock, Dawn, and Pokémon fell asleep quickly Ash was wide awake staring up at the stars.

“Can’t sleep?” he looked over at Nando.

“Yeah, I’m just so excited.”

“As am I perhaps we can help each other.” He rose from his resting place and Ash did the same. Taking place under a tree they sat beside one another. Both could see the other’s bulge. Ash has the honor of undoing Nando’s pants and freeing his hard 7 incher.

Nando does the same to him freeing up Ash’s massive 9 ½ inch cock. “Oh my so big!” his hand caresses his stiff length. The boy shivers and does the same to the long haired male. Both caress each other fully, caressing every inch of the other feeling the heat of their manhoods.

“You’re no slouch yourself.” Ash rubs the bard’s cock head, letting his thumb rub his slit. He smeared pre all over his head as Nando moaned heatedly.

Both of them were working to their release, cheeks flushed, cocks leaking, hearts racing, hands moving faster and faster as the friction felt amazing. Nando seemed extra into it as the boy’s firm grip had him bucking. “Oh Ohhhh!” he moans and cums, Ash catches his seed on his hand.

He brought his essence covered hand to his lips and licks off the man’s milk. “Tasty.”

“Then if I may,” Nando leans down and takes the head of Ash’s cock into his mouth, sucking him as he pumped the rest of his shaft.

“Oh that’s good!” he moans and after a few swipes of the tongue he cums shooting his load into his mouth. Nando slurps him down, rather enjoying the taste. They make themselves decent and Ash leans against him. “Now I’m sleepy.” In seconds the boy is snoozing away.

Nando was soon joined him in slumber. The next day Ash and him battled and his Budew evolved into Roselia but Pikachu still won the battle. “I have decided, I shall do both contests and gyms. Till next we meet.” He gives Ash a peck on the cheek and leaves. Brock seethes quietly, hoping to put the guy in his place next time they meet.

-x-

Ash gains a new Pokémon in Turtwig, the little guy was stubborn and a tough guy, but with a kind heart. He helped Ash keep Pikachu out of the hands of Team Rocket. Their new Pokémon came as a surprise and boy were they strong but the team pulled through. Team Rocket had less time for schemes and had to work on their skills.

Pikachu battled Turtwig and won and thus they gained a new friend. He was a real help around the camp, Piplup was always getting into it with Aipom, so the grass type had his work cut out for him. Turtwig sure loved Ash but his style of affection was a little different. He latched onto Ash’s head with his strong jaws giving him a playful bite.

“Pathetic.” The group turned to see Paul. He was surprised to see Ash had a Turtwig. “Why do you allow your Pokémon outside of the balls?”

“Because they are my friends, if they wanna hang with me outside then why not.” Paul just gave a short laugh.

“That your new Turtwig?” he asks, Ash smiles.

“Yeah I just got him, he’s already strong!” his grass type agreed.

“Looks weak to me.” The purple haired boy said coldly. Both of them twitched. “Wanna battle our last one left a bad taste in my mouth.”

This time battling without the wager, which was for the best as Turtwig was having an issue with dodging, he didn’t dodge when Ash told him to.

Their battle was interrupted by Team Rocket. James used Carvanha to blast Chimchar with water. Turtwig escaped their net, and Paul demanded his Chimchar counter attack, he hit their balloon and sent them blasting off, but the force of the blast sent Paul and Ash with their two Pokémon over the edge and down the cliff.

Paul and Chimchar made their way down more of ease, while Ash and Turtwig fell into the water below. “You okay?” Turtwig responds, his tone saying he was okay. Ash spotted some Oran berries and picks some. He saw Paul was about to leave. “Paul wait, here this is for Chimchar.”

The fire type was surprised and took the berry, after eating it his wounds healed, he was so happy. “Come on.” He returned him and headed off into Bewilder Forest.

Turtwig didn’t eat his berry but instead used Synthesis to heal his wounds. Ash and Turtwig followed Paul, but he seemed to have no interest in having friends. “Friends are useless, if you want to be my bitch then we can talk.” He left Ash alone.

Ash and Turtwig got caught under Stantler’s hypnosis a few times, they broke out of it once but a whole horde of Stantler caught them. Soon having Paul to rescue him. “Losers!” he snapped and Chimchar sent the Stantler running, but Paul managed to catch one. Since it only knew Tackle and Hypnosis he let it go. “Get lost!” he snapped and the little guy ran off.

“That’s cruel he wanted to be your friend.”

“He was useless!” he snapped. “If they want to be on my team they have to be strong or else.” He stormed off leaving the two alone again.

Ash had a long talk with Turtwig over a split apple. “Your pretty stubborn.” He says and pats him on the back. “I know your tough, but when I tell you to dodge it’s not cause I think your weak.” They had a moment. “Let’s grow strong together.” Turtwig agreed and gave his head a playful bite.

A groan turned their attention and they saw a Stantler being attacked by a Beedrill. “Hey leave him alone!” Turtwig chased him off with a Razor Leaf. Being the kind hearted little guy he was he gave Stantler the Oran Berry.

Stantler liked both Turtwig and Ash, and using the rest of the healing Berries the normal type was healed up. “There you go.” A loud buzzing could be heard and the Beedrill came back with friends a whole swarm of them. Stantler ran with Turtwig and Ash and they bumped into Brock and Dawn.

Things only got worse as they bumped into Ursaring, he tried to attack Ash, and got met with an attack from Turtwig and Stantler. “Thanks guys.” He grabbed Turtwig and got on Stantler and they ran. Ursaring had scared off the Beedrill but was a bigger danger.

“Get down!” Paul had Chimchar beat down Ursaring and he caught him. Dawn thought it was over.

“Maybe but if Paul doesn’t like him, or think he’s strong enough he’ll release him.” Ash says and Paul scans him.

“He’s good enough.” He looks at Ash with the Stantler and Turtwig. “Why do you have that Turtwig still can’t you see he’s weak?”

“No he’s not, and we’ll show you.” Once again it was Turtwig vs Chimchar but as his friend was now listening to him and dodging and showing how fast he was. He put up a good fight but the type advantage was too much in the end. “Sorry Turtwig I tried my best.” He hugged the little guy. The grass type nuzzled him telling him it was okay. “You put up a great fight.”

“Both of you are pathetic, you aren’t worth my time.” He glared at Chimchar who was dancing happily for his win. He scolds him and returns him to his ball.

Ash was shaking in anger. “I thought maybe we could find some common ground and maybe even be friends, but I don’t see that happening anymore.” Paul walked off not caring what he had to say.

Stantler came up to Ash and nuzzled him. “Hey there wanna come along with me?” the normal type nodded. “Let’s have a battle.” Turtwig healed himself and the battle started.

Stantler knew Astonish, Hypnosis, Tackle and Stomp, a great variety of moves, what proved to be difficult was his ability Sap Sipper making all grass moves useless. Turtwig won the battle and Ash caught him. “Alright we got a new friend!” His Pokémon cheered.

Dawn was getting depressed as she hadn’t caught a Pokémon yet. It only got worse as Brock met with a strange Croagunk he thought he was with Team Rocket but turned out he was wild. The poison type found Brock interesting so he joined up.

The time finally came for her to catch a Pokémon and it took a few tries but she managed to catch Buneary. She was so happy, and now preparations for her and Ash’s first contest.

To be continued


	3. Contest Debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Pokémon Teams

Ash – Pikachu (M) Aipom (M) Starly (M) Turtwig (M) Stantler (M) 5/10

Dawn – Piplup (M) Buneary (F)

Brock – Bonsly

-x-

Jessie – Wobbuffet, Seviper, Dustox, Sneasel

James - Mime Jr, Carnivine, Cacnea, Growlie, Carvanha

Meowth

Trainer’s Stats

Ash 9 ½ inches (Top)

Brock 8 inches (Bottom)

James 6 inches (Unknown)

Nando 7 inches (Unknown)

Pokémon Stats

Pikachu –Static- Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Quick Attack, Iron Tail

Aipom – Skill Link- Fury Swipes, Double Team, Swift, Focus Punch

Starly – Keen Eye – Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, ???

Turtwig – Overgrow – Tackle, Bite, Synthesis, Razor Leaf,

Stantler - Sap Sipper – Astonish, Hypnosis, Tackle, Stomp

-x-

Chap 3 Contest Debut

Dawn was not a morning person, go figure, but still her morning routine that took hours gave Ash and Brock the perfect window to have some fun.

Brock was on top of Ash kissing the boy hungrily. They were both naked, on top of Ash’s sleeping bag. Brock’s long 8 inch cock rubbing right up against the younger boy’s pulsing length, they moaned into each other’s mouth as the friction built and built.

Their tongues battled, and Ash won and began dominating the older male’s mouth. His hands wondered up to his chest and began pinching his hardened nipples. Brock loved getting his nips teased; his perky buds were never sensitive till Ash got his hands on them. Now the boy could make the older male cum just from teasing them.

Brock’s hips moved quicker, humping against the raven haired teen. Their balls met and bounced together, each time they met sent an erotic jolt between them.

If Ash didn’t have his tongue in Brock’s mouth he’d be smirking, he knew Brock was gonna cum soon, he felt the familiar hitch in breath, and the twitching of his manhood. Not to mention how Brock was humping wildly against him.

He worked the male’s nipples, rolling the sensitive buds between his fingers. The kiss broke as Brock moaned. “Oh Ash ohhhhh!” he moaned as his seed erupted all over Ash’s pectorals and abs.

“You came first again,” he grins up at him.

“Says the fast learner, you know everything that drives me wild.” The two kiss again, starting off slow with quick pecs before a full out make out session blooms.

Brock moves down, licking away his semen, moving down to Ash’s still erect penis. He takes him into his mouth and starts sucking him.

Ash loves the skilled sucks of the male, and he reached around to play with Brock’s ass. His fingers work his hole as he bobs his head. One finger rocked in and out; once he was stretched a second finger was added.

Brock moaned and started swiping his tongue with each pull up, his moans sent pleasing vibrations through his manhood. “Oh Brock I’m cumming!” Ash moaned, and he climaxed. He pulled back to the head and caught all of Ash’s seed in his mouth. His semen tasted so good, and with the male fingering his hole, massaging his sweet spot he came all over the grass.

“So good!” he says and licks his lips. He lies beside Ash, holding his hand as they stare at the rising sun. “You know we still have time we could…” suddenly the noise of Pokémon cut through the air. “…Damn!”

Yeah Ash’s Pokémon didn’t like Ash and Brock together, yeah they wanted their master to be happy, but Brock was a helpless flirt, and even after being taken by Ash when they were travelling in Kanto he still flirted with the ladies, his Pokémon didn’t like that. So since then they decided until he chose Ash and only him they didn’t want them together. 

Hence why Aipom would attack Brock when he tried to flirt with him. The boys got cleaned up and were dressed by the time the Pokémon were fully awake. Little did they know a certain poison type had seen everything.

Croagunk was an odd little poison type, and he had his own flow. He had gotten mixed up with Team Rocket, but only because they gave him a chance to battle. After their scheme was foiled, he met up with Brock, and became his Pokémon.

It wasn’t till Brock started flirting with a girl did the fun begin as Croagunk popped out of his ball and gave him a swift poison jab to the ass. Brock collapsed and he was dragged off and placed at Ash’s feet.

Ash was shocked, but smiled at the Pokémon. “Thanks Croagunk, you’re sweet.” He pets him on the head, and the faintest blush appeared. Brock got a new Pokémon and wrangler; it was sweet in his own way.

-x-

Ash and co go to receive their new Pokétch, and fall prey to another Team Rocket trap; the trio of villains was giving away fake Pokétches in an attempt to steal people’s Pokémon. They had used a Psyduck’s move over a radio receiver to hypnotize Pokémon and lure them into a trap.

Their plans were thwarted and they got sent blasting off. Ash and Dawn received their new Pokétch. “Let’s do our best in Jubilife contest!”

-x-

Aipom was excited, he was the only one prepared for the contest so Ash decided to use him, while letting the others watch. Thankfully they not only prepared for the contest but remembered to register for the contest.

Dawn explained all about the capsules and seals, this just got Ash even more excited for the contest. The Jubilife contest was in full swing with Dawn freaking out a bit, she was really nervous. Marian started the contest, introducing the judges, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy. 

Zoey performed first with her Misdreavaus, she did well. Next was Jessie she used Carnivine, and made a fair performance. After several other contestants it was Ash’s turn.

His performance went off without a hitch, not only showing off Aipom but showing off like watching a Pokémon battle in the appeals round.

Last but not least was Dawn. She made a fair performance, and true enough Zoey, Ash, Jessilina (Jessie) and Dawn was among the 8 contestants going to the finals. After a quick shuffle it was Ash vs Zoey in the first round of the finals.

“Oh man I’m so excited, first the Jubilife Ribbon then the Oreburgh Badge!” Zoey heard Ash’s exclamation and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Easy Ash, remember this is very different than a gym battle.”

“Oh I know, but I plan to win just the same!”

“Hey are you entering the Sinnoh league?” the red head asks him, her tone was far from friendly.

“Yeah I am.”

“Then what are you doing in contests then?”

“Huh?” he blinked in surprise.

“You don’t know the difference between gyms and contests.” She says and walks away.

The finals begin and Zoey uses Glameow and Ash sticks with Aipom. His Pokémon were cheering for him in the stands. Zoey’s experience in contests really had Ash on the run and he lost a lot of points, but he still had a few tricks, like using Aipom’s ability combined with Fury Swipes it scored some major points for him along with a Double Team Swift combo assault.

Still with 30 seconds on the clock Zoey was too far ahead in points. “And that’s that. It’s over.”

“No way, the battle isn’t over yet, go Aipom spin and use Focus Punch,” the sudden attack caught Zoey off guard. Aipom obeyed; with his spin it gave him not only a boost in speed but power as well. He hit Glameow with only 2 seconds to spare, but the hit knocked the other normal type out.

x-x-x

Three X’s Glameow was unable to battle. Zoey couldn’t believe it. “You are right Zoey, I don’t know a lot about contests, this is my debut after all, but when it comes to battles I never give up.”

Ash beats another contestant, while Dawn defeats Jessilina. It was finally time for the last round Ash vs Dawn; she used Buneary in the second round.

It came down to experience, while Dawn set out to be a coordinator Ash had a lot more battling experience and able to adjust his moves accordingly.

Their finishing move was Aipom surfing on his Swift, while readying a Focus Punch. Not only did she get pummeled with stars but the Focus Punch sealed the deal. Ash won with a vast number of points more than Dawn, and he was awarded the Jubilife ribbon.

It was her first loss, but she planned to try harder and win next time. It was official now though Ash was her rival as was Zoey. As they were leaving Zoey stopped him. “Don’t think you will win next time, you caught me off guard but now I’m on to you.”

“Looks like she’s your rival to Ash.” the older male says, and Ash sighs.

“And here I thought Paul was gonna be tough.”

“Now Ash let’s say you and I have a nice time in celebration of your victory.” Brock was putting on the charm, putting an arm around Ash. Aipom didn’t like that and with a quick Fury Swipes; he stripped Brock down to his tight little briefs. He gasped blushing and quickly ran to the center to buy some new clothes. His cheeks burned in a blush as he fought the boner pushing at the fabric of his tight garments.

-x-

They head towards the next town, and Ash meets a bird Pokémon expert while he’s training Starly to learn Aerial Ace. The expert tells Ash she can teach him Steel Wing if Starly was stronger.

After stopping another one of Team Rocket’s traps, this time their plan was to hijack all the flying type in the area, Starly evolved into Staravia and mastered Aerial Ace. Not only this, the expert was now able to teach him Steel Wing.

Staravia – Intimidate – Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack

Oreburgh City was just around the corner and Ash couldn’t be more excited.

To be continued

Chap 4 Preview Rocks and Rumble

Ash and co meet up with Paul at the gym, he’s got first task at the gym. So while Ash waits he decides to take part in the Oreburgh contest and there’s more than just a ribbon in it, the grand prize an Old Amber!

Things get bad for Ash when Team Rocket accidently releases a wild uncontrollable Aerodactyl Paul tries to catch it, but it’s Roark who gains the addition. “What’s so funny Paul?”

Paul stops laughing. “It’s funny I doubt even with your pathetic skills you could beat Roark but now that he’s got an Aerodactyl your finished.”   
End preview


	4. Rocks and Rumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Working On Others

Sinnoh Star

Pokémon Teams

Ash – Pikachu (M) Aipom (M) Staravia (M) Turtwig (M) Stantler (M) 5/10

Jubilife Ribbon; 1/5

Dawn – Piplup (M) Buneary (F)

Brock – Bonsly, Croagunk

-x-

Jessie – Wobbuffet, Seviper, Dustox, Sneasel

James – Mime Jr, Carnivine, Cacnea, Growlie, Carvanha

Meowth

Trainer’s Stats

Ash 9 ½ inches (Top)

Brock 8 inches (Bottom)

James 6 inches (Unknown)

Nando 7 inches (Unknown)

Pokémon Stats

Pikachu –Static- Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Quick Attack, Iron Tail

Aipom – Skill Link- Fury Swipes, Double Team, Swift, Focus Punch

Turtwig – Overgrow – Tackle, Bite, Synthesis, Razor Leaf,

Stantler – Sap Sipper – Astonish, Hypnosis, Tackle, Stomp

Staravia – Intimidate – Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack

Chap 4 Rocks and Rumble

Ash’s Pov

We were heading to Oreburgh City, when we got caught up in one of Team Rocket’s plots. They were trying to capture this Nuzleaf for some weird reason, I never understand their schemes, but they messed up messing with Bonsly’s new friend he evolved into Sudowoodo and helped save him.

Still besides their plots of been working on the training of my Pokémon. I couldn’t stop thinking about the spin Aipom did, that spin boosted the power and speed of his attack. I wondered if it could be used defensively as well.

So we battled Dawn, when she attacked my Pokémon dodged with their new spin move. When they spun they could not only dodge the attack but draw on the energy of the attack. Made a perfect opening for the next attack, it’d take a while to perfect but it would be ready.

Stantler was loving contest training more than battle training. Aipom liked working with him; they were both normal types so they had a strong bond. Next contest it was them all the way! Aipom would also take part in the next gym along with Pikachu and Turtwig.

Brock told me the gym was 3 vs 3, Staravia was bummed. “I promise next time, you’re in for sure.”

-x-

Oreburgh City we finally made it, after getting our Pokémon treated, we headed to the gym and ran into someone I wasn’t looking forward to meeting, Paul. He acted like he never met me before. I don’t get what his problem is.

It seems I wasn’t the first or the second to make it to the gym, Paul had first right, a male named Kojiro was next, and then it’d be my turn. Still Ian gave me my badge case so I’d be ready to face Roark. I learned he was a rock type gym leader, my team would be ready.

Still we went to the mines to find Roark. He was said he was looking for treasure alright, Pokémon fossils. Not only that, Oreburgh City had the means of restoring said fossils. There were some scientists there along with the miners. They said it took 24 hours to restore a fossil, it was cool I’d love to get a fossil Pokémon.

We went with Roark back to the gym, and Paul was ready for his gym battle.

Dawn admitted to never seeing a gym battle so Roark let us watch the match. I was curious to see what Pokémon Paul picked.

“Azumarill stand by for battle!” he called out the water Pokémon, while Roark chose Geodude. Dawn believed that using a water type against a rock type would be an easy win for Paul.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Brock says. He has an eye for rock Pokémon Paul may have a rough time with this.

Azumarill used Hydro Pump, but it was blocked by Hidden Power. It took some damage. “Quick use Water Gun!” he called out. Geodude used Rollout and hit Azumarill and knocked it out before it could even attack. “Useless!” he said after returning him.

I tensed up; Paul’s attitude really bugged me. Paul used Elekid next; he used Brick Break and knocked out Geodude.

Roark recalled him and called out his Onix. “Hmm that Onix, it’s seen a lot of battle Paul better be careful.”

Elekid blocked Onix’s Slam attack with Protect, but Roark powered through and had Onix used Double Edge and damaged Elekid, and thanks to his ability Rock Head he received no damage. Then he used Stealth Rock, rocks sealed into the ground.

This was bad now if Paul switched out he’d take damage every time. Onix used Slam and hit Elekid again, but Elekid’s static caused him to get paralyzed. “Oops that’s my bad.” Roark says.

“Return!” he called Elekid back, and next used Chimchar. I gasped seeing Chimchar get hit with Stealth Rock. Paul had Chimchar using dig which was big damage on Onix. He was knocked out after a few more hits. Roark called him back and I was on the edge of my seat. What will his last Pokémon be?

“Cranidos I choose you!” he looked just like the fossil Roark found.

Paul had Chimchar using Dig, but this trick didn’t work a second time, it got countered by Headbutt, and was attacked with a Zen Headbutt. Poor Chimchar…

Chimchar was flinching in fear and ignored Paul’s commands. Cranidos used Focus Energy next; if Paul didn’t do anything Chimchar was gonna get hit hard.

Everyone was shocked as Chimchar began to glow; it was Blaze, his special ability. It became a clash of Zen Headbutt and Flame Wheel. “Go for the legs!” he hit weakening the Pokémon a bit. Still Cranidos took out Chimchar. “Pathetic.” He said pocketing the ball.

And Chimchar worked so hard to, now they were both down to their last Pokémon. Elekid came out and got hurt by the Stealth Rock. Man what a battle, it came to a whirlwind of blows but the damage to his legs weakened his attack and speed. Cranidos falls in defeat and Paul got a badge.

“Hey Paul, why don’t you stay and watch my battle?” he gave me a rude stare.

“Why would I watch a loser like you? Besides you’re not even the next to battle. Why would I stick around?”

“That’s right I’m next!” We turn and I see a blue haired teen wearing shades he looked kinda familiar but I couldn’t place him. “The names Kojiro!” he says striking a cool looking pose.

“Well if you guys want something to do, why not take part in the Oreburgh Contest?” Roark suggests.

“Oh cool I’ll do it.” I say and Dawn says she’s in to.

“Contests, figures you’d be into that lame event. Who’d waste time prancing about for a silly ribbon?”

“Hey watch it you, I happen to be a coordinator.” Dawn snaps.

“And you are?” she seethes in anger.

“Well the prize isn’t just a ribbon.” We turn back to Roark. “You see I happen to have found a little treasure awhile back, two in fact. Old Amber, we got one being restored to be sent to the prehistoric Pokémon preserve and the other one I donated to the contest.”

“What?!” Me, Paul, Dawn, Kojiro, Brock and some other female voice I didn’t recognize all said.

“Old Amber if it’s restored that means…” I finished Paul’s sentence

“Aerodactyl!” oh yeah I was even more pumped for this now.

End Pov

James aka Kojiro went back to Jessie their plan was perfect, James would win his gym battle and Jessie would win her contest and the Aerodactyl would make a great gift for the boss.

Ash and Dawn registered for the contest, as did Jessie aka Jessilina. They were surprised to see Paul there apparently he gave away his Azumarill. “That’s cruel, just cause it lost you gave it away.”

“It was weak, a water type losing to a rock type pathetic.”

“What are you doing here anyway Paul?”

“I registered for the contest, I have no interest in a ribbon but that Old Amber is a true prize. With my Pokémon I’ll wipe the floor with all you coordinators.”

“But Paul…” he walked off an ignored Ash.

Still the day came; James was having the gym battle while the contest went on. Paul actually got the first slot, and he used Elekid. He came out with a lightning seal. “Use Thunder!” he let loose the powerful attack and the crowd stared in awe at the power.

“Amazing what will Elekid and Paul do next?”

Paul looked to the announcer. “Isn’t that enough?” Marian sweat dropped.

“Well no, this is a contest you need to do a lot of different moves.”

“Fine, Elekid use Thunder Punch!” he attacked the ground, again it was powerful but there was no sense of appeal. He said he was done, and Marian sighed.

“Well that was interesting, let’s have our next coordinator.” Paul thought he had this in the bag, he’d shown off Elekid’s power but not much else.

Ash was up next. “Don’t bother with the show of strength my Elekid did, you won’t make it past the first round.”

“Paul, just shut up and watch, I’ll show you the power of a Pokémon’s appeal.” He ran past him and went out on stage. “Aipom I choose you!” he called out Aipom with a star seal. “Use Swift!” the attack combined with the seal stars lighting up the stage in fireworks. “Now use Focus Punch and launch into the air!”

He obeyed and wham, he went soaring into the sky. “Now use Swift once more.” Aipom obeyed and the crowd cheered as Aipom started surfing on the stars. The stars rained down onto the stage, and Aipom did a flip and landed right on Ash’s shoulder. They stood as the crowd cheered.

Dawn used her Piplup in the appeals round, and used its Bubblebeam spin to really show off.

Jessilina used Sneasel; it used Ice Shard and Shadow Claw to make an ice sculpture of Jessilina. The crowd ate it up.

Believe it or not Paul was shocked when he saw he didn’t make it to the next round. Ash actually had the highest points of the group. “No way, I lost I don’t get it!” he says and Ash comes up to him.

“Your right you don’t get it a Pokémon Coordinator shows off the bond between trainer and Pokémon. You just power through just like in your gym battle.”

“Well I’m out of here.” He ripped off his contest pass and left.

“Fine but you better watch my gym match Paul, I’ll show!”

It was Ash vs Dawn in the next round. Stantler was nervous at first. “Relax buddy you’ll do great okay.” Stantler nodded and the fight began.

Stantler vs Buneary

“Buneary use Ice Beam!”

“Stantler use Astonish!” suddenly Stantler vanished dodging the ice attack and reappeared behind Buneary. It let out a loud cry and Buneary jumped in shock. It was true it didn’t do damage but in a contest it had another effect.

It had Buneary rattled. “Now use Tackle!” Stantler charged and hit Buneary. Dawn lost points. “Alright Tackle once more!”

“Buneary snap out of it and use Ice Beam.” Buneary focused and attacked with Ice Beam.

“Block it with your horns.” Stantler did and the Ice Beam froze his horns but he kept charging and slammed the frozen antlers into Buneary. Ash and Dawn both lost points but Dawn lost a lot more.

“Buneary use Dizzy Punch!” Buneary got up and went to attack.

“Stantler use Hypnosis!” his horns glowed and Buneary was caught under his spell. His eyes glazed over and his attack stopped. Stantler kept his horns glowing showing off his appeal. Dawn lost a bunch of points and time was running out. “Alright Stantler show off your legs, jump and use Stomp.”

He jumped alright even did a spin in the air and came down showing off a powerful Stomp. Buneary was knocked out and it was Ash’s win.

Jessilina won her match and it was Ash vs Jessilina.

She used her Seviper vs Stantler

“Go Seviper use Poison Tail!”

“Stantler use Astonish then go into Stomp!” The normal type let out a cry and Seviper flinched, he charged and Stomped on Seviper. She lost a lot of points.

“Seviper go use Wrap!” the Pokémon obeyed and got him all tightened up. Stantler couldn’t move and Ash was losing points by the second.

“Use Hypnosis Stantler!” his horns glowed and Seviper fell for it. The eyes glazed over and it went lax. “Now escape!” the normal type burst out from the poison type’s hold.

“I got it use Astonish!” Stantler got in close and let out a loud cry, it was extra effective waking Seviper up, he was completely disoriented. “Now use Tackle!” He hit Seviper hard and she lost points. She ran out of points and it was Ash’s win!

He received the Oreburgh Ribbon and the Old Amber. “Awesome we got the Oreburgh Ribbon and the Old Amber!” His Pokémon cheered.

Jessie was fuming. ‘How dare that twerp beat me!!!!!!!’ she was burning mad. James however was grinning ear to ear.

“See this I got the badge.” He showed off the Coal Badge.

“What no way how?” she gasped.

Flashback

James aka Kojiro battled Roark. The first fight was Geodude vs Cacnea. Kojiro had the first move and used Sandstorm. The attack didn’t do anything against Geodude, and Roark had it use Rollout. However thanks to Cacnea’s ability Sand Veil it was superfast and dodged the attack. “Now Cacnea use Needle Arm!” it hit Geodude hard.

“Geodude use Hidden Power.” Once again the attack was dodged, and the battle was finished with another Needle Arm. Geodude was unable to battle.

Next was Onix, and James switched to Carnivine. It took a nip at his noggin but the battle was soon underway. Onix tried using Stealth Rock but Carnivine used Bite. His bite was no joke and the rock type flinched.

“Now fire Bullet Seed!” he let loose the barrage and Onix took a lot of damage. “Follow it up with Vine Whip!” the grass type attack did more damage. He managed to knock him out without Stealth Rock being set.

The final duel was Cranidos vs Carvanha

Roark was in trouble as his Flamethrower and Zen Headbutt was useless, he tried using Zen Headbutt and it didn’t affect Carvanha and his rough skin caused damage to Cranidos. While his Flamethrower was blocked by Water Pulse, then Carvanha hit him again and again with Aqua Jet.

He had his Cranidos use Headbutt but that caused even more damage due to Rough Skin. Things got wrapped up when Carvanha used Water Pulse. Cranidos got confused and ended up hurting itself in confusion. He was unable to battle and the match went to Kojiro.

End Flashback

“So how’d you do?” he asked and immediately regretted it. Jessie had lost big time, and she wanted to get payback.

They attacked the lab, and stole one of the fossil restoration machines. Ash arrived there a little too late, but the lab took the fossil and put it in one of their spare machines. He learned the machine they had was the one with the Aerodactyl inside.

It busted out and was soon on a rampage. Paul saw it and smirked. ‘Now’s my chance.’ he went after it.

Pikachu and Turtwig were also on the case, as Ash tried to stop the mighty Pokémon from eating Buneary or Piplup. “Don’t get in my way!” Paul snapped and he had Chimchar use Ember.

Aerodactyl knew Fire Fang and blocked the attack. It launched a powerful Stone Edge attack and Chimchar was knocked out. “Useless!” he returned him.

Ash and Dawn attacked Aerodactyl with their Pokémon and weakened him but he wasn’t giving up. It kept on attacking but thanks to the Spin Dodge they avoided the attacks.

Roark showed up with Cranidos. “Such power, alright big guy your mine, Zen Headbutt!” his Pokémon attacked and Aerodactyl flinched. “Go PokéBall,” he threw the ball and it sucked up Aerodactyl and after a few jiggles it pinged in capture. “Well I guess I’ll have to find another Old Amber for the preserve but we got a new Pokémon for the gym.”

“Well at least it’s all over.”

“You think so?” Paul sneered and began laughing.

“What’s so funny Paul?”

Paul stops laughing. “It’s funny I doubt even with your pathetic skills you could beat Roark but now that he’s got an Aerodactyl your finished.” He shook his head. “Your Aerodactyl won’t be ready in time.”

“Just watch me I’ll win the Coal Badge.”

“Maybe I will watch your battle may be good for a laugh.”

To be continued

Chap 5 Preview Battle for Coal

Staravia gets his chance to battle as Ash agrees to battle 4 on 4, but will he be able to defeat Roark and his fossil Pokémon.

End Preview


	5. Battle for the Coal Badge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Sinnoh Star

Pokémon Teams

Ash – Pikachu (M) Aipom (M) Staravia (M) Turtwig (M) Stantler (M) 5/10

Old Amber being restored.

Jubilife Ribbon, Oreburgh Ribbon; 2/5

Dawn – Piplup (M) Buneary (F)

Brock – Bonsly, Croagunk

-x-

Jessie – Wobbuffet, Seviper, Dustox, Sneasel

James - Mime Jr, Carnivine, Cacnea, Growlie, Carvanha

Coal Badge; Badges 1/8

Meowth

Trainer’s Stats

Ash 9 ½ inches (Top)

Brock 8 inches (Bottom)

James 6 inches (Unknown)

Nando 7 inches (Unknown)

Pokémon Stats

Pikachu –Static- Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Quick Attack, Iron Tail

Aipom – Skill Link- Fury Swipes, Double Team, Swift, Focus Punch

Turtwig – Overgrow – Tackle, Bite, Synthesis, Razor Leaf,

Stantler - Sap Sipper – Astonish, Hypnosis, Tackle, Stomp

Staravia – Intimidate – Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack

Chap 5 Battle for the Coal Badge

Roark revealed the match would be 4 on 4, it was clear he wanted to try out his new pokemon. Ash had no problem with this. “Staravia I'm counting on you.” the flying type was so pleased.

Ash had felt bad as in the three on three match it had been, Pikachu Turtwig and Aipom. 'Staravia worked so hard on his Steel Wing to.' Ash could have refused the 4 on 4 but since it gave Staravia a chance he agreed.

His pokemon were rested and ready to battle. Paul showed up as promised. Dawn was in full cheer leading mode. Her Piplup and Buneary were all dressed up with pompoms. Even Brock got suckered into a cheer leader outfit, though he was embarrassed as all hell.

“What the hell is this?” Paul says glancing at them.

“Jealous you don't have anyone cheering for you?” Paul scoffed and turned to watch the match.

Ash called out his team. “Ready everyone?”

“Pi!” “Turtwig!” “Star!” “Aipom!” they cheered.

“You seem to be burning with passion, let's see if you can handle my battle power!”

Roark's first pokemon was Geodude.

“Okay Aipom, I choose you!” The normal type came out.

“Aipom you can do it!” Dawn and Brock cheered.

“We shall see!” Roark smirked. “Geodude use Rollout!”

“You got this Aipom.” Aipom nodded and began to dance about, he flipped and spun, dodging every one of Geodude's rushes.

Geodude slammed into one rock after another. Aipom laughed.

“Your Aipom is fast, but he'll run out of speed soon enough. Geodude use Rock Throw!” Geodude conjured rocks and began to throw them.

“Now Aipom spin and use Focus Punch!” The normal type obeyed and he smashed through the rocks.

“So Powerful!” Roark was shocked.

“This spin move not only increases Aipom's speed but doubles his power.” He hit Geodude hard and sent him flying. When the dust cleared Geodude had fainted.

“Geodude is unable to battle, Aipom is the winner!”

“Alright good work,” Aipom came running back and the two hug.

“A Aipom!” he said happily.

Roark returned Geodude. “You did great, alright Onix go!” the rock snake appeared.

“Turtwig your turn!”

“Tur!” he came out onto the battle field.

“Go Turtwig!” Dawn and Brock cheered.

Paul didn't get it, not at all, but he couldn't look away from the match.

Turtwig versus Onix

The two clashed, it was like a mouse versus a giant snake. Turtwig showed amazing speed as well, he dodged Onix's attacks using a spin. He drew in more power by taking in a little of Onix's power.

“Oh no!” Roark gasped.

“Now Turtwig spin and use Razor Leaf.” The leaves hit Onix dead on. “Now finish things up with a Tackle attack!” the grass type sprung and rammed the Onix, sending him to the ground.

“Onix is unable to battle, the winner is Turtwig.”

“Such power and speed, Ash you have trained your Pokemon well. I've trained my Pokemon well to, Cranidos come on out.”

“Turtwig, you still wanna fight?” Turtwig nodded.

The two clashed. “Cranidos use Headbutt!”

“Dodge it!” Turtwig dodged it with a spin.

“Once again!” Cranidos obeyed and charged with all his might.

“Turtwig use Razor Leaf!” Cranidos got hit with the attack but he plowed through and hit Turtwig hard and they both suffered damage.

“Cranidos Flamethrower!” the fossil pokemon launched his attack only for Turtwig to dodge.

“You okay buddy?” Turtwig nodded. “We can still fight.”

“I admire your spirit Ash, Cranidos Headbutt!”

“Turtwig use Bite!” He bit down on the head of the fossil pokemon. Cranidos flinched, he tried to shake Turtwig off but no luck.

“Zen Headbutt!” His head glowed and wham poor Turtwig got rammed into the nearest rock.

“Turtwig is unable to battle!”

“Thanks buddy you worked hard.” he returned the grass type.

Aipom wasn't about to take that on the side lines.

“Aipom versus Cranidos begin!”

“Aipom let's go first, Swift!” Cranidos was stopped dead in his tracks as he was trapped in a cyclone of stars. “Now!” with one more star Cranidos was pelted by the stars from all sides.

“Another contest move, these are proving difficult. Cranidos break free!” The fossil Pokemon burst from the stars and rushed at Aipom. “Zen Headbutt!”

Wham Aipom was hit hard, and was knocked out. “Oh Aipom, you did your best thank you.” he returned the normal type.

“Pathetic!” Paul shouted. Ash and Roark turned. “At this rate you will lose, you haven't even battled his Aerodactyl yet, this is a waste of time.” he got up, like he was gonna leave.

“Pika!” Pikachu let loose a powerful Thunderbolt. It's power lit up the room.

“Pikachu is saying you are wrong, we are going to win!” Paul sits down and Pikachu runs out onto the field.

“Pikachu vs Cranidos begin!”

“Quick Attack!” Pikachu dove in and hit him dead on, knocking the fossil type back.

“Cranidos use Flamethrower.”

“Counter it with Thunderbolt!” the two attacks clash.

“I've learned that pokemon moves can clash in interesting ways, Pikachu's electric type moves can't effect you but they can block that one.”

“Not bad, I'm impressed. Cranidos use Headbutt!” his pokemon charged.

“Pikachu Spin Dodge!” Pikachu obeyed using the spin they had practiced.

“Quick Cranidos, Zen Headbutt!”

“Pikachu Iron Tail!” The two attacks clashed, and with the built up power he sent Cranidos flying back.

“No choice but to fight, Zen Headbutt!”

“Right on, Pikachu Iron Tail!” The two clashed back and forth, Pikachu deflected his headbutt and with a spin flipped up and hit Cranidos hard.

“Cranidos is unable to battle Pikachu wins.”

“Thank you for all your hard work Cranidos.” he returned his rock type. “Are you sure you want to continue Ash, you have well earned the Coal Badge.”

“Of course, Pikachu take a rest, Staravia I'm counting on you!” the flying type was so happy.

“Alright, come on out my friend.” Aerodactyl appeared and it let out a mighty roar.

“Staravia versus Aerodactyl begin!”

“This is my first time using a flying pokemon. So bear with me!” An aerial battle it was, the two clashing. It seems Staravia had practiced the spin dodge as well, he was able to safely avoid the rock type's moves.

“Show him the results of your training Steel Wing!” Staravia's wings glowed and turned to steel and he hit Aerodactyl straight on. It wasn't enough.

“Fire Fang!” he called.

“Spin and Dodge it.” Staravia avoided the attack doing a graceful spin. Ash was used to fighting aerial battles, he took his years of battle and applied it to this fight.

“Aerial fights are more difficult than I thought.” Roark says. “Go get him Aerodactyl.”

“Go Staravia use Steel Wing with a spin!” his wings glowed and he spun, going faster and faster till it was like a silver twister running towards him.

“Dodge it quick!” Aerodactyl tried, but the twister hit him and knocked him to the ground.

“Go!” Ash called, Staravia burst from the twister and hit the Rock type and he was knocked out.

“Aerodactyl is unable to battle Staravia wins!”

“The winner of the Coal Bade is Ash Ketchum!”

“We did it!” Ash Staravia and Pikachu cried out in joy. Aipom and Turtwig would celebrate later after a good rest.

“Well Ash, you certainly earned it.” he handed over the Coal Badge.

“Thanks Roark! What do you say to that Paul.”

The male blushed. “Humph, any fool can get lucky once.”

“That Paul, what's wrong with him?”

“Hmm,” Roark smiled. “Hard to say.”

They took their pokemon to be treated. “Look guys this is thanks to all your hard work.” he showed Aipom and Turtwig. The two cheered.

Brock was back wearing his normal clothes. He prepared a healthy feast for the pokemon to enjoy. Ash smiled. “Thanks a lot Brock.”

“No problem Ash,” he gasped as he felt a hand rub his butt.

“I admit the cheerleader outfit was a surprise.” Brock shivered and felt his manhood stiffen. “But you looked great in it.”

Brock blushed. “Ash!” the boy laughed.

Roark noticed how close the two were. 'I will have to have some fun before that boy leaves.'

To be continued

Chap 6 Celebration and New Friends


End file.
